peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin apologizes to Minnie Mouse
It was almost 11 o'clock. Danny and his friends dropped off Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge at the Gibsons' home. Minnie got back in her pajamas while Mowgli got back in his nightshirt, and Pudge got back in his footy pajamas. Minnie stopped by the window while Mowgli and Pudge said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Jungle Cubs stayed with Danny, because they were not ready to grow up. "Danny, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Minnie asked. "I will not forget." Danny said, as Minnie smiled. Then Danny sailed the ship away, and he waved his hat. "Goodbye, Minnie!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Danny!" Minnie called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Aladdin and Tiana had just returned home. They freed Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. Figaro meowed with happiness. Tiana smiled as she turned to Aladdin. "Aladdin, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Minnie. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Aladdin and Tiana had a chat, and Aladdin agreed to let Minnie stay with Mowgli and Pudge in the nursery for a while. Aladdin yawned and said, "Pshaw, Tiana. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Br'er Rabbit?" "Oh, of course not." said Br'er Rabbit. Then he turned to Cleo, saying, "Don't you agree, Cleo?" Cleo gurgled in response. Br'er Rabbit turned to Pluto and asked, "Don't you agree, Pluto?" Pluto barked in response. "Isn't he right, Figaro?" Br'er Rabbit asked. Figaro smiled and nodded. Tiana opened the door and gasped. Minnie was not in her bed. "Minnie?" She saw her by the window. Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit ran to her. "Minnie, what on earth are you doing there?" Minnie woke up and yawned. She saw Tiana, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mother, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Aladdin repeated. "All except the Lost Jungle Cubs. They weren't quite ready." Minnie said. "Lost Jungle Cubs? Ready?" asked Aladdin. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Aladdin. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, Aladdin was confused. "Ready to grow up." Aladdin reminded him. Pluto ran to a sleeping Mowgli and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Br'er Rabbit pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Aladdin, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Minnie ran to Tiana, who was tucking Mowgli in. "Oh, but, mother. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Minnie said, "Young Nala and the mermaids and Danny Cat! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Aladdin gasped. Figaro ran over to a sleeping Pudge. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg in the basket and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, he put the blanket over Edmond's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Danny would save us, and he did! And we all called him the foxfish!" Minnie laughed, "Err… Honest John, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Aladdin sighed, as he was getting tired. "Tiana, I am going to bed." Minnie stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mother, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Minnie, as she looked out the window. Tiana turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Aladdin? Aladdin?" "Now what, Tiana?" Aladdin said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, Br'er Rabbit, did you see…?" "Yes, I did see that!" Br'er Rabbit beamed, as he ran to the window to see. Cleo gurgled happily as she swam to the window to also see. Pluto barked happily as he also ran to the window to see with the others. Figaro meowed happily as he ran to the window to also see. Aladdin looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Tiana smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Aladdin, dear." "Father." Minnie smiled and hugged her adoptive father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Danny and the Lost Jungle Cubs still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one orange cat named Danny Cat. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction